


bonfire

by orphan_account



Category: TF家族
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ·路人，昨晚看完新年舞台，经朋友点拨速打·性转了！！
Relationships: 刘耀文/朱志鑫
Kudos: 3





	bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> ·路人，昨晚看完新年舞台，经朋友点拨速打  
·性转了！！  


她高跟鞋搭扣断了，朱芝心蹲下去捡起那片银色金属，然后深一步浅一步继续走着。  
路过七仔，朱芝心去买了卷透明胶带。走进一旁的麦当劳厕所，在隔间里一层层地绕接着上断口，她看着这双才被她草草修好的鞋，心情很好。  
她向来什么都不太在意，永远受着，永远空着。她其实昨天才买的这双鞋，库存的最后一双，摆在架上。裸色细带，几乎没有遮掩她腿脚的好风光，还显得更延展了。  
她搭上搭扣，飘飘的走出去。  
洗手台旁站着一个女人，西服套装里衬衣翻出花边，许多妩媚，很衬那张流丽的脸。朱芝心忍不住多偷看了几眼，迟迟不上前去用另一边空着的洗手台，只一边考究那位美人一边无意识拨动自己的包带。  
洗手台区域的占地不大。突然塞进几个叽叽喳喳的小孩子，风一样从她两边刮过，朱芝心没反应过来，脚一崴，搭扣掉到在湿黏砖石地上，鞋带也委顿在一块黑泥渍里。她叹了口气，小心翼翼把搭扣挑起来，接着站在原地不能动了。  
美人主动朝她搭话，心善地问：要不要我扶你？  
朱芝心脸开始有点红了。  
美人的包里竟有乾坤。她拿出一双收纳好的蛋卷鞋，问：三十七码，你能穿吗？  
朱芝心小声说谢谢。她想，接下来该留个联系方式了吧？  
那几个孩子洗完手，重新刮出门去了。美人涂了樱桃红色丹蔻的长指甲点了点手机屏幕：是我家里小孩要吃，小孩口味嘛。我让他自己点外卖，他又说不在配送范围内。  
啊，朱芝心突然想起什么，我家住香榭华庭，之前也叫不到麦当劳。  
她还有点诧异美人已经有能点外卖的孩子，美人看起来比自己并没有大多少岁数。  
美人也睁大眼，惊喜道：我也住那里呢!你现在要回家嘛，我可以顺路送你。  
朱芝心提着鞋带子，点点头，笑了，算是附和。她想到家后换好鞋，之后再把借来的鞋送还给美人。  
有人打电话过来了，美人带着不耐又无奈的口吻的对那头的人说：我刚要点单，不要性子那么急。  
然后她们提着发育期男孩的食量那么多的炸鸡汉堡出了门。美人把东西往后座一放，车内被太阳直晒许久，热浪翻腾，美人于是启动了车，又让朱芝心同她一起先在遮荫棚里呆一会。  
美人伸出一只手:我叫丁妙妙，是个舞蹈老师。  
朱芝心接着也伸出手:我叫朱芝心。

香榭华庭分别墅区和公寓区。朱芝心和丁妙妙惊奇地发现原来她俩住一个排的联排别墅，不过一个在头，一个在尾。平时竟也没见过面。快进别墅区前，朱芝心把手伸进包里找钥匙，却没有听到预料里的钥匙串哗啦的声音。  
丈夫今天去工作了，帮佣请假回老家，没有人可以给她开门。  
丁妙妙空出一只手去捺朱芝心手臂：先回我家一起吃个午饭，吃完开锁的工人差不多也能到了。  
朱芝心一时也想不到其他的办法，只觉得这半天麻烦人家许多。

丁妙妙才把车停好，门就豁然洞开，奔出一个人，亲热地搂上丁妙妙的脖子，用撒娇的口吻说：姐可饿死我了。  
那人之后才看见从副驾驶座里出来的朱芝芯，两个人刚对视上，脸上顿生了不同程度的惊异和迷惘。  
丁妙妙拍开他的手：让你睡到大中午，不吃早饭。  
刘耀文下一秒就笑起来了。刘耀文有一张能一辈子稚气下去的脸，他笑得很伶俐，眼睛毫无畏惧盯着朱志鑫看，把人盯得很不好意思，嘴上却对着丁妙妙发问：姐，你带客人来，也不提前知会我一声啊。  
丁妙妙安抚地拍了拍他的背，接着把人往后备箱推，说：你先把东西给我提进去，啊对啦，我刚叫了日料，送家里面来了没？  
刘耀文把大包小包从后备箱里抱出来：来了来了，我放桌上了，一口没动！  
丁妙妙依依挽过朱芝心的手，动作里含着不可推拒的成分：我们先进去，你能不能吃生鱼片?  
朱芝心跟着进门，她拿捏不好刘耀文和丁妙妙的关系，全程连看也不大敢看刘耀文。  
丁妙妙后来对她说：在那疯子面前收敛一点也好。

夏日午后，时常有暴雨。朱芝心没有经验，或者觉得没关系，也不查天气预报，帮佣不在，就把几天换下被单衣物一股脑放洗衣机里去洗，去屋顶公共露台晾晒。  
后来她在房间里铲着很大一盒冰淇淋的时候，听见了雨声。只能蹬上鞋，上台抢救。  
楼下有人揿铃，这个时候怎么会有人来。她在三层露台，隔着层叠的各色布料，向下望，认出了刘耀文的发旋。  
半筐衣服倒了，贴身衣服滚出来，朱芝心只回眼看了一下，就下去应门。  
家里来了客人，妙妙姐要我避一下，我就近来你这躲躲。刘耀文懒懒散散地解释，好像一切都很理所当然，他接着上下打量她了一遍：你从哪里冒出来的，湿成这样？  
朱芝心开了内门的密码锁：我刚在楼上收衣服。  
刘耀文觉得好笑：你们女的就爱做一些没必要的事情，已经湿了，你还那么急着收干嘛。  
他又说，你还是先去换个衣服吧，一回感冒了。  
朱芝心这才反应过来，自己今天没出门，一直穿着薄丝质的睡裙。此刻被雨沾湿，透出她的里衣的颜色来。  
她立刻转身上楼去了。

换上干净的衣服，她下楼，用了很大力气保持镇定，给刘耀文倒了一杯earl grey tea。香柠檬的味道升腾起来。她透过雾气，尽量大胆地看刘耀文。  
刘耀文突然对她说：你和这香味很像，很奇异。

普鲁斯特讲，爱情只能存在于一种不满足的状态中，不论这种不满足是来自天性的嫉妒还是它的前身欲望。爱情的本质是被爱的对象只能存在于情人的想象之中。  
朱芝心看进刘耀文的眼睛里，像临渊自照，用她自己都没发现的无比脉脉的眼神，草胎木质的被塑上金身，上帝教人遇上试探。这是她第一次认识到，她要刘耀文的爱情。

朱芝心曾经想要个有责任担当的丈夫，后来也如愿了。丈夫事业心强，努力工作，供她住环境幽静联排别墅，请帮佣，让她从此不必做家务。  
朱芝心给自己找了一个卖手袋的工作，老板李薇面她的时候，挑着她下巴考究她的面容，讲：这么一双湿漉漉的眼睛，应付男顾客一定没问题，哪个男的被你看了，一定不懂拒绝。  
朱芝心就这么带着湿漉漉的眼睛，连回家换下工作服也来不及地赶去听刘耀文弹琴唱歌了。

刘耀文是酒吧驻唱乐队的贝斯手，偶尔也做主唱。  
大理石地面是个倒悬的世界，映着裙摆翻浪，皮鞋位移。顶灯上的水晶灿若众星，光擦过云鬓香腮、鲜衣宝带。  
没有谁温驯地走进这个良夜。许多人怕赶不上趴体，来时匆匆，忘记把文明带上。所有人在踏入这大厅之前就做好了绝情的准备，很少人会两次穿引同一双手臂，踩中同一片鞋尖。  
这间酒吧不计较什么门票钱，它将四处流窜而来的人群拥怀，便是衣兜里一个子儿也没有的人也可参与到这样的狂乐癫欢之中。吧台灯比体力烧得长久。只要夜未央，它便是名副其实的理想国。  
女人们的衣服挂着闪闪碎钻，踩在地上，就像踩在一条变幻的河流上，朱芝心玩着平衡游戏，插空进靠近的位置。前排沉重的节奏差点要把朱芝心震离出形骨。这台下那么多女人，长发短发，卷发直发，单眼皮双眼皮，浓妆淡妆，不知道有多少个同刘耀文做过爱。  
她的目光四处绕了一圈，又收回到台上，因为她听见很干净的贝斯扫弦 。心有灵犀似的，她对上了刘耀文的眼睛。她周围许多女孩子叫出声来，可朱芝心莫名笃定，她相信刘耀文在看自己。  
这个时候，她下定决心要做更越界的事，她想要和刘耀文做爱。

她很快实现了愿望，刘耀文搂着她从后门出去，他们去了一个地方，刘耀文说是他的行辕之一。  
朱芝心在被放倒在床上前问：你和妙妙姐做过这种事吗？  
刘耀文停了动作：哪种事？  
朱芝心呐呐哝哝地说：我们要做的这种。  
刘耀文笑了：哪种？  
朱芝心磨出两个音：做爱。  
哦，有啊。刘耀文不在乎地讲，但妙妙姐不会吃醋的，她也有别的人，我也没阻拦她呢。

朱芝心不说话了，她把衬衣从头顶脱落下来，露出银白的乳房，下身的装束却不肯褪下。她收着腿，坐到刘耀文身边。  
裙筒很窄，不可避地在动作发生后叠叠地推到她半个臀部的高度。  
她咬着拉链头给刘耀文开档，刘耀文伸来手，捧起她的脸看了一会。朱芝心懦懦地喊，哥哥，文哥，文哥哥。刘耀文很少和比他小的人上床，此刻很受用。他本来年纪就不大，朱芝心竟然比他还小。刘耀文看着朱芝心的脸，这么一张漂亮到让人感到不测的脸。  
朱芝心顺应那只放在她后脑勺上的手，给刘耀文做口交。  
阴茎在她嘴里涨大了很多，她用清恬的舌尖去勾卷缠绕龟头，或者放任其戳刺自己的上鄂。这种事情朱芝心并没有给自己丈夫做过，很是生疏，她小心翼翼，不让牙齿磕碰到。一边忍耐着，刘耀文的手此刻也并不清白，正在她的大腿内侧弹琴，时而若有似无地抚过阴蒂，握笔那样地轻。朱芝心又很敏感，她已经湿坏了，许多次怀疑刘耀文已经从她体内牵出纤弱的银丝，断坠在她某块皮肤上，她感觉得到细细的刺痛。  
她想丁妙妙是不是也会给刘耀文口交？然后爵士舞女舞者会曳着一身软骨，游戈上去同刘耀文下身贴着下身做爱吗？  
刘耀文拉拉她的手：可以了，做正事了。  
没有带套。朱芝心慢慢摆低臀部，坐进那根挺立的阴茎，锚投岸那样如释重负。  
刘耀文扣着她，翻过来，换成男上女下的体位，他说：你今晚让我有点吃惊。  
他却又戏谑地笑：我觉得又是在情理之中。  
我喜欢你，朱芝心说，肏我。她多希望自己的眼睛没有失灵。却不知道自己颤蜜的睫毛如何在刘耀文心上收不住地划字。  
其实会痛，她却又夹紧，再痛她都不想放，她在意。刘耀文低声喘着气，后来他曲起上半身，去叼朱芝心耳垂，直接在人耳根下呻吟。  
刘耀文加快速度也加重力度，肏深了，还觉得朱芝心叫得不够响，她咬着嘴唇，不肯泄漏，像历经苦厄的人不敢随口说幸福。于是刘耀文去吻她，吻得啧啧有声，吻得朱芝心再无力守势。他接着又去啃咬那对银锥一样的乳房。朱芝心抓瞎一样去找刘耀文的手。  
后来刘耀文从背后干她，朱芝心折着身体，像座将颓未颓的雪山。被刘耀文一捣，休眠的岩浆在体腔内不住倾抖。  
刘耀文最后没有射在她体内，而是飞快地拔出来，捋到她肚腹上。

刘耀文去开音响的时候，朱芝心一路滴着精液膝行过去，还要刘耀文吻她。  
这个玲珑夜晚的尾声里，她灵魂不再能飘在天上，在至高观测者的位置乐观地旁观了，爱与性使她变得更湿重，朱芝心接着一个很动情的吻，一边想：完蛋了，她为刘耀文顾反，也从此不能再顾反了。

音响开始工作，唱着：  
I was given wine  
We're feeling okay  
And quite all right  
You wash my tears away  
And make me wanna stay  
And bonfires lit up the shores  
To go beside you  
Is where I want to be  
(Way far far-away)  
To laugh, to love  
Days of roses and wine  
Drifting astray  
With your hand in mine  
You stroke my fears away  
And make me wanna stay  
And bonfires lit up the shores  
……


End file.
